Was Liebe alles schaffen kann
by Schnecke
Summary: Harrys 6. Schuljahr beginnt. Im Hogwarts-Express wartet er auf seine Freunde. Malfoy gibt ihm einen Portschlüssel, der Harry unfreiwillig aus dem Zug fortbringt. (Chap 6 ist da! na war ich schnell oder war ich schnell? ;-)
1. Chapter one: Rückkehr?

Harry Potter und die Macht der Liebe  
  
1. Rückkehr?  
  
Harry saß im Hogwarts – Express. Er hatte die in letzter Zeit andauernd schmerzende Narbe gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe gelehnt und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Neben ihm stand ein Käfig mit einer weissen Schneeeule, die friedlich döste.  
  
Harry war auf dem Weg in sein sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Nie hätte er zu träumen gewagt, dass er sich mal nicht auf die Zeit dort freuen würde. Doch dieses Jahr war eh alles anders. Die Dursley hatten ihn nicht tyrannisiert, ihm keine Hausarbeiten aufgehalst und ihn nicht angeschrien. Eigentlich hatten sie ihn komplett ignoriert.  
  
Harry war es egal gewesen. Seit er Sirius im Ministerium verloren hatte, war ihm fast alles egal. *Warum war ich nur so blöd?*, fragte er sich zum tausendsten mal. *Wäre ich nicht so Kopflos ins Ministerium gestürmt, nur weil ich mal wieder einen Alptraum hatte, wäre Sirius noch am leben!* Er hatte sich den ganzen Sommer über mit schweren Vorwürfen gequält. Immer wieder hatte er das „was wäre, wenn..."– Spiel gespielt, was wäre wenn....  
  
Diese Fragen gingen ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf, bis er sich selbst zur Vernunft rief. „Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Lerne aus ihr!"Das hatte er sich vorgenommen. Wenn schon nicht für sich, dann wollte er für seine Freunde weiter machen.  
  
Ja, seine Freunde, Ron und Hermine, aber auch Ginny. Sie alle hatten ihm in den Ferien Briefe geschrieben. „ Lass den Kopf nicht hängen!"... „Versink bitte nicht in Trauer!"... „Das mit Sirius war nicht deine Schuld! Versuch es zu verarbeiten, bitte."Harry hatte aus Wut die Briefe zerissen. Was wussten die schon. Sirius hatte ihnen nicht halb so viel bedeutet, wie Harry.  
  
*Sirius* Harry kullerten die Tränen über seine blassen Wangen. Er versuchte stark zu sein, aber es funktionierte einfach nicht. Zu viel war geschehen.  
  
Mit einem Ruck setzte der Zug sich in Bewegung. Harrys Kopf schlug leicht gegen das Fenster, dieser spürte es aber nicht. Zu viel war geschehen. Seine Sinne waren vom vielen weinen abgestumpft. Er wollte auch nichts mehr fühlen. Weitere stumme Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg.  
  
*Warum müssen alle die ich liebe sterben? Erst meine Eltern und jetzt Sirius?*  
  
Harry hatte Angst. Nicht vor der Zukunft, oder um sich, sondern um seine Freunde. Um Ron Hermine und Ginny. Vorallem Ginny. Neben all dem Schmerz plagte ihn auch die Eifersucht, die Eifersucht auf Dean. Wie konnte er Harry das nur antun und mit seiner Ginny zusammen sein? *Mit meiner Ginny? Seit wann denke ich so?*  
  
So in Gedanken versunken hörte er nicht, wie sich die Abteiltür öffnete. „Potter", schnarrte eine ihm nur zu gut bekannte Stimme. Genervt drehte Harry sich um. „Was willst du Malfoy? Verschwinde!"„Hat der große Potter etwa geweint?", Malfoy grinste hämisch. „Bist ganz schön mutig ohne deine beiden Wachhunde, hätt ich dir nicht zugetraut", erwiderte Harry kühl.  
  
Sie blickten sich eine Zeit lang voller Abscheu an. Dann rief Malfoy auf einmal „Fang!"und warf ihm ein klumpiges Etwas zu. Reflexartig schloss sich Harrys Hand um das Ding.  
  
Zuerst passierte nichts, Malfoy grinste nur hämisch. „Tschüss Potter"War das letzte, was Harry hörte, bevor ein altbekanntes ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel einsetzte. Das Ding, was Malfoy ihm zugeworfen hatte war ein Portschlüssel und riss ihn weg. Weg vom Zug. Weg von seinen Freunden.  
  
**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°**°* *°**  
  
Ron und Hermine hatten schon den halben Zug durchsucht, als sie aus dem nächsten Abteil eine Eule aufgeregt kreischen hörten. Neugierig näherte sich das frisch gefundene Pärchen dem Abteil.  
  
Die beiden waren schon seit zwei Wochen zusammen. Harry hatten sie noch nichts erzählt und jetzt waren sie gespannt, wie er reagieren würde.  
  
Ron öffnete die Abteiltür. Überrascht blickte er sich um. Das Abteil war leer, mit Ausnahme eines großen Koffers und einer wie wild kreischenden weissen Eule.  
  
„Hallo Hedwig, wo ist denn Harry?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie die Eule erkannt hatte. Sie streichelte ihr sanft über die schönen Federn, während Ron die Koffer, die er, ganz Gentlemanlike, gezogen hatte verstaute. „Der wird schon irgendwo sein. Warten wir doch hier auf ihn.", entschied Ron und drückte seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange. 


	2. Chapter two: Angst

2. Angst  
  
„Aber was ist, wenn Harry was passiert ist?", Hermine unterbrach den Kuss mit Ron. Dieser hob seine Freundin von seinem Schoß und schaute ihr ernst in die Augen. „Wir werden ihn jetzt suchen gehen, und wenn wir ihn nicht finden...", Ron brach ab. „Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein. Los, wir suchen ihn!"  
  
Die beiden schauten in jedes Abteil, nirgends war Harry zu finden.  
  
„Hallo ihr beiden! Wollt ihr mitspielen? Snape explodiert! Ich hab ne Gewinnsträne"  
  
„Nee, Neville, jetzt nicht. Wir suchen Harry, ist er nicht bei euch?"  
  
Ron und Hermine betraten das Abteil. Neville, Luna, Ginny und Dean saßen auf dem Boden mit einem Stapel Karten in der Mitte. Überraschte Gesichte blickten die beiden an.  
  
„Heißt das ihr wisst nicht, wo er ist?", Ginny war kreidebleich geworden. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit ein so ungutes Gefühl. „Was, wenn ihm was passiert ist!?"  
  
„Hey, Süße, beruhig dich! Du kennst doch Harry, dem geht's sicher gut!", Dean nahm seine Freundin sanft in den Arm. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. Ginny machte sich seiner Meinung nach zu viele Gedanken um Harry. In dem Monat, in dem er die Sommerferien im Fuchsbau verbracht hatte, hatte Ginny immer wieder von Harry gesprochen. Und Dean gefiel das ganz und gar nicht.  
  
„Dean hat recht", stimmte Ron ihm zu. „Außerdem könnte er noch bei vielen anderen sein. Wir haben ja auch erst ein paar Abteile durch. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"  
  
Hermine machte große Augen, so einfühlsam hatte sie den rothaarigen Jungen bisher nur selten erlebt. Aber das war nun mal ihr Ron. Normalerweise flapsig und tölpelhaft, aber hin und wieder, wenns drauf ankommt, kann er seht sensibel sein. Sie lächelte leicht und nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Ich helf euch suchen", Ginny war aufgestanden und sah ihnen fest in die Augen. Als Ron ein „O.K."verlauten lies, stürmte sie schon aus dem Abteil. Ron folgte ihr, genauso wie Hermine, nachdem sie Dean einen entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
  
Während die drei den restlichen Zug durchsuchten, trafen sie auch Malfoy, der sie herablassend und doch auf schreckliche weise wissend angrinste. Ginny verlor daraufhin jegliche Farbe im Gesicht und beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch. Ron und Hermine schauten sich unsicher an, während sie weiter gingen, ja fast rannten.  
  
Der Zug lief im Bahnhof bei Hogwarts ein. Die Schülermassen strömten fröhlich redend und lachend in Richtung der Kutschen. Allen voran drei Gestalten. Hektisch kämpften sie sich zur ersten Kutsche durch. Hermine Ron und Ginny hatten den gesamten Zug dreimal durchsucht, das letzte mal noch mit Hilfe von Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavander und Pavati, aber erfolglos.  
  
Die drei sprangen in die erste Kutsche und schlossen die Tür. Hermine strich sich fahrig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ginny schien mit den Tränen zu kämpfen und Ron starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster.  
  
Allen drein schoss nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Wo, in Gottes, Namen war Harry?" Es war fast so als würde der Theastral merken, dass sie es eilig hätten, den er preschte hoch zum schloss und kam dort schlitternd zum stehen. Ginny liefen inzwischen die Angst Tränen über die Wangen. Sie sprang aus der Kutsche und stürmte in Richtung Schloss. Hermine und Ron hatten Mühe dem rothaarigem Mädchen zu folgen.  
  
Die drei sprinteten die Treppen hoch und rannten in die Eingangs Halle. Ginny bremste abrupt ab. Fast panisch sah sie sich um. Hermine blickte sie verwirrt an. Dann dämmerte es ihr. „Wo ist Dumbeldors Büro?", sprach sie die Gedanken aus, die ihre Freundin plagten.  
  
Entsetzt sahen die drei sich an. Sie hatten nie erfahren wo das Büro des Schuldirektors ist. Immer war es Harry gewesen, der zum Direktor musste, und immer war er allein gegangen.  
  
„Ich weis ja nicht, was sie in meinem Büro wollen, doch ich stehe ihnen auch hier zur Verfügung.", Dumbeldor kam gerade mit belustigt blitzenden Augen aus der großen Halle. Sein Blick wurde aber sofort ernst, als er in die panischen Gesichter der drei Gryffindors blickte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er sofort.  
  
Die Mädchen schienen erstarrt vor so viel Glück. Sie brachten keinen Ton heraus, also war es Ron der antwortete: „Es geht um Harry, er ist...."  
  
„Folgen sie mir", meinte Dumbeldor kurz angebunden und drehte sich, noch während er sprach, um. Er schritt zügig aus und bald waren sie am Wasserspeier angekommen. „Zuckerstange", murmelte der Direktor und der Wasserspeier machte platz.  
  
Trotz ihrer Aufregung staunten die drei Gryffindors nicht schlecht, als sie die sich bewegende Wendeltreppe sahen. Dumbeldor zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern ging, die sich eh schon nach oben drehenden Stufen hinauf.  
  
Im Büro angekommen setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und blickte die drei, ein wenig auseratem geratenen Schüler ernst an. „Was ist mit Harry?"Seine Stimme klang ruhig, fast geschäftsmäßig.  
  
Ron begann stotternd: „Er, er ist verschwunden. Als Hermine und ich endlich sein Abteil fanden, standen dort nur sein Koffer und der Käfig mit Hedwig. Wir dachten, er wär bald wieder da, also warteten wir. Aber er kam nicht zurück. Deshalb durchsuchten wir den ganzen Zug mehrmals, da ist auch Ginny zu uns gestoßen, aber... Aber er ist nicht zu finden!"Die letzten Worte schrie Ron fast.  
  
In Dumbeldors Gesicht regte sich Besorgnis. „Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte?"Die drei schüttelten betreten den Kopf. Ginny schluchzte leise. „Wenn ihm nun was passiert ist! Was ist, wenn er entführt wurde? was ist, wenn...", brach sie hervor, wurde jedoch von Dumbeldor unterbrochen. „Bitte malen sie nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand, Miss Weasley. Ihm wird wschon nichts passiert sein."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °  
  
„Herr, er ist tot."  
  
Ein kleiner Mann stand über eine blutüberströmte Person gebeugt. Und steckte gerade den Zauerstab wieder ein, mit dem er den Körper gescannt hatte.  
  
„Fast schade um einen so tapferen Gegner, er hat nicht mal geschrien.", flüsterte eine schlanke Person und drehte sich von dem Leichnam weg.  
  
„Wie hat er es nur so lange unter dem Cruciatus ausgehalten?"  
  
„Was murmelst du da vor dich hin?"  
  
„Herr, ich hab mir grad die Gesichter seiner Freunde überlegt, wenn sie seine Leiche fänden."  
  
„Das wäre ein Spaß. Schick ihn zu ihnen zurück, Wurmschwanz!"  
  
Die schlanke Gestalt im schwarzen Mantel kicherte hämisch in sich hinein. Wennn er nur Dumbeldors Gesicht sehen könnte, wenn er seinen Schützling Harry Potter fand.  
  
AN: Hier noch ein paar Worte von mir:  
  
nk3l: danke, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast, ich werds versuchen zu ändern... geht aber net so schnell, ich hab heut schon den ganzen Tag gegrübelt, mir fällt aber kein anderer Titel ein. Ich wird weiter überlegen, versprochen ;- )  
  
nocturnalty: danke, danke, da schick ich doch glatt das zweite chap hoch grins und wie gefällst dir?  
  
und noch ne bitte an die anderen leser: BITTE REVIEWN!! das motiviert total! 


	3. Chapter three: Ein erschreckender Fund

3. Ein erschreckender Fund 

Blaise Zabini liebte es, Abends draußen zu sein. Er schlenderte wie immer auf dem Hogwartsgelände herum und kam dabei an der großen Halle vorbei. Von drinnen hörte er fröhliches Stimmengewirr und Tellerklappern; die Auswahl hatte also schon stattgefunden. 

Blaises Magen protestierte, er wollte endlich gefüllt werden. Seit den Süßigkeiten im Zug, und das waren nur wenige gewesen, hatte er nichts mehr gegessen. Aber Blaise ignorierte es gekonnt, er war es gewöhnt, draußen oder in der Bibliothek zu sein, wenn die anderen aßen und sich danach etwas aus der Küche zu hohlen. 

Er konnte den Weasley- Zwillingen nicht genug danken. Sie hatten ihm in seinem ersten Jahr den Weg zur Küche gezeigt, als sie bemerkt hatten, dass er nicht wie die anderen Slytherins war, ja, von diesen fast gehasst wurde. 

Blaise ging den anderen Slytherins immer aus dem Weg. Er war froh, dass es im Kerker keine Schlafsäle, sondern Einzelzimmer mit Passwort-gesicherten Türen gab. Er wäre schon längst tot; entweder hätten ihn die anderen heimlich im Schlaf umgebracht, oder er hätte sich vom Astronomieturm gestürzt. 

Und eben, weil er den anderen Slytherins aus dem Weg ging, war er kaum in den Kellergewölben von Hogwarts anzutreffen. Entweder war er in der Bücherei, wo er sich, Gryffindor - Slytherin - Rivalitäten hin oder her, schon mit Hermine Granger angefreundet hatte, oder er war draußen auf den Ländereien, wo er Hagrid auf seinen Streifzügen begleitete. 

Nun schlenderte er mal wieder seinen Lieblingsweg entlang. Er achtete kaum noch auf seine Füße, sie trugen ihn wohin sie wollten und Blaise war es egal. 

Warum hat der Sprechende Hut mich nur nach Slytherin gesteckt?, diese und ähnliche Fragen stellte er sich seit seinem ersten Tag hier auf Hogwarts. 

Gedankenverloren blickte er zum Wald. Die alten Bäume faszinierten ihn. Fast war es so, als würden sie ihm zuflüstern, er solle doch herkommen. Unbewusst lenke er seine Schritte in Richtung Wald. Interessiert musterte er die Bäume. Irgendwas war heute anders als früher. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. 

Ohne besonderen Grund begann Blaises Herz zu rasen. Er griff sich an die Brust. Irgend etwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sein Blick blieb an einem der Bäume hängen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und versuchte, es herunter zu schlucken. Sein Blick wanderte den Stamm hinab und... 

Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen. Eben hatte es noch geschlagen als gälte es, einen Maraton zu gewinnen und jetzt setzte es aus. Er blickte auf eine Gestalt. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Er ging langsam einen Schritt auf sie zu, dann noch einen und NEIN! Er stolperte rückwärts. Bloß weg von hier, bloß weg von diesem blutüberströmten Körper. Er begann zu rennen. Entsetzen war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er achtete nicht auf das wohin, nur weg, weg von der Leiche von Harry Potter. 

Blaise hatte die Aufregung im Zug sehr wohl mitbekommen, Harry Potter sollte verschwunden sein. Jetzt wusste Blaise, dass es wahr war. Ich muss einen Lehrer holen! , dachte er im selben Moment, als er in eine große Gestalt hineinlief. "Mister Zabini, was rennen sie denn, als ob der Dunkle Lord persönlich hinter ihnen her sei?" Snape hielt den zitternden Blaise eine Armlänge von sich weg und erstarrte. Irgendwas musste geschehen sein, das den ansonsten so ruhigen Jungen so sehr aufregte. "Professor, ... Harry Potter ... beim Wald ... tot!", stammelte er. Snape wurde bleich: "Wissen sie, was sie da sagen? Sind sie sicher?" Ein stummes Nicken von Blaise. "Wo ist er?" Blaise deutete hinter sich. "Sie gehen jetzt schleunigst zu Madam Pomfrey und sagen ihr, was geschehen ist und dass sie so schnell wie möglich zum verbotenen Wald kommen solle!", befahl Snape und drehte sich im. Noch im Laufen schoss er eine geflügelte Gestalt in Richtung Dumbeldors Büro.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbeldor versuchte immer noch die drei aufgeregten Gryffindors zu beruhigen, als eine weiße Gestalt durch die Mauer schwebte. 

Hermine, Ron und Ginny blickten sich fragend an. 

Die Gestalt schien Dumbeldor irgendetwas zu erzählen, denn dessen Gesicht wechselte schnell von ruhig, zu besorgt zu bleich. 

"Was ist los?", riefen die drei sofort. Dumbeldor wandte sich wie im Traum an sie. "Es geht um Harry, man hat ihn gefunden." 

"Nein!", stöhnte Ginny, als sie endlich Harry sahen. Er lag auf einer Trage, die Snape so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel schweben lies. ihm folgte eine bleiche Madam Pomfrey. Harry sah alles andere als gut aus. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und eingefallen. über den ganzen Körper waren tiefe Schnittwunden verteilt, sein Haar war von Blut verklebt und seine Robe ein einziger Fetzen. Ron blieb wie erstarrt stehen, was war nur mit seinem Freund passiert? Hatte er überhaupt noch geatmet? Wie in Trance wandte er sich den beiden Mädchen zu, die schluchzend auf dem Boden zusammengesunken waren. Neben ihnen bemerkte er eine weitere Gestalt. Ron kannte diesen Junge. 

"Blaise", sprach er ihn an. " Blaise, was ist passiert?" Als der Junge sich nicht regte beugte Ron sich hinab und schüttelte den 'verirrten Slytherin', wie er ihn nannte, grob an der Schulter. Dieser blickte nun endlich auf. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich hab ihn gefunden, am Waldrand, es... es war schrecklich!" Blaise starrte wieder stur gerade aus. nun lies sich auch Ron an der Wand hinabgleiten. Bitte, bitte mach, dass er das überlebt!   
  
Die vier wussten schon gar nicht mehr, wie lange sie gewartet hatten, aber irgendwann kam Dumbeldor mit ernsten Gesicht aus der Tür, die zum Krankenflügel führte. Ron sprang sofort auf, während Ginny und Hermine nur begierig den Kopf hoben. Blaise hatte sich überhaupt nicht bewegt, ja noch nicht mal mit einer Wimper gezuckt. Da Dumbeldor von sich aus nicht bereit schien irgendwas zu erzählen, fragte Ron ungeduldig: „Was ist mit Harry? Geht es ihm gut?"  
  
Dumbeldor blickte sie eine Zeit lang prüfend an, als wolle er testen, ob sie für die Wahrheit bereit wären. Ron wurde es schon wieder mulmig.  
  
„Harrys Körper lebt."meinte Dumbeldor kurz darauf.  
  
„Na, das ist doch was!"Begeistert drehte Ron sich zu Hermine und Ginny um. „Harry lebt! Habt ihr das nicht gehört?"Die Mädchen hatten bei Dumbeldors Worten den Kopf gesenkt. Hatten sie Dumbeldor etwa nicht verstanden? Ron verstand das nicht.  
  
Ginny schluchzte leise, während Hermine kaum verständlich murmelte: „Was soll das heißen sein ‚Körper' lebt?"  
  
„Das heißt", Dumbeldor stockte. „ Es heißt, dass Harrys Geist die Schwelle zum Tod anscheinend schon überschritten hat. Madam Pomfrey konnte seinen Körper retten, aber er reagiert auf nichts. Seine Reflexe sind verschwunden. Atmen tut er nur flach. Es ist gerade so, als ob sein Geist seinen Körper verlassen hat."  
  
Ginny weinte nun wieder ungehemmt. Ron öffnete entsetzt den Mund, für ihn konnte das nur eins heißen. „Soll das heißen ein Dementor hat ihn geküsst?" „Nein, Mister Weasley, kein Dementor. Aber Harry wurde anscheinend stundenlang mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert. Und noch mit einigen mir unbekannten Flüchen, er hatte fast keinen heilen Knochen mehr im Leib. Haben sie den Cruciatus schon einmal gespürt? Der Schmerz übertrifft alles, er kann den Geist schädigen, sie kennen Nevilles Eltern, und in Harrys Fall scheint sein Geist diese Tortur nicht ausgehalten zu haben."Dumbeldor senkte traurig den Blick.  
  
„Ich will zu ihm!"Ginny hatte sich von Hermine losgerissen und rannte durch die noch offene Tür. Hermine und Ron folgten ihr bestürzt.  
  
Harry lag auf einem Bett. Er sah nur unbedeutend besser aus als zuvor, als die Freunde ihn gesehen hatten. Seine Haut war noch immer weiß, aber sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig, wenn auch nur schwach. Er war fast überall bandagiert. Madam Pomfrey hob gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf um zu sehen wie sich ein Rotschopf neben das Bett von Harry fallen ließ - und zwei nicht weniger besorgte Gesichter ihr folgten.  
  
Ginny tastete nach Harrys Hand. Als sie sie gefunden hatte drückte Ginny die eiskalten Finger sanft. „Harry", wimmerte sie. „Harry, komm zurück!"  
  
„Also bitte! Mister Potter braucht nur eins, Ruhe!", empörte sich Madam Pomfrey. „Lass sie, Poppy. Sie sind seine Freunde.", beruhigte Dumbeldor die Krankenschwester. Er trug den eingeschlafenen Blaise in die Krankenstation und legte ihn in das Bett neben Harry. Wären Ron, Ginny und Hermine nicht zu beschäftigt mit Harry gewesen, hätte sie die Kraft und die Leichtigkeit, mit der Dumbeldor den nicht gerade kleinen Sechstklässler trug, bewundert.  
  
„Lass sie heute Nacht hier schlafen, bitte, Poppy", bat Dumbeldor mit traurigem Blick. „Vielleicht, können sie ihn zurückholen."  
  
„Nur weil du mich darum bittest, Albus", meine Madam Pomfrey und nickte traurig lächelnd.  
  
Das taten die Freunde dann auch, sie schoben noch zwei weitere Betten neben das von Harry. Ron und Hermine schliefen aneinander gekuschelt schnell ein, während Ginny noch lange Harrys Hand hielt und schließlich eindöste. Blaise hatte von alldem nichts mitbekommen, er warf sich unruhig in seinem Bett herum, verfolgt von dem Bild Harrys, wie er quasi tot unter dem Baum lag.  
  
AN:  
  
nk3l is es so lang genug? grins ich hab mir echt mühe gegeben, aber irgendwie gefällt mir der schluss des kapitels nicht... naja, bin auf deinen komentar gespannt  
  
nocturnalty ich fürcht harry potter kann man nicht sterben lassen, eine harry potter geschichte ohne harry potterwär aber auch seltsam, nich?  
  
alle, die einen männlichen blaise nicht mögen, sorry, aber ich liebe diesen caratere . 


	4. Chapter four:Erwachen?

°Vorsichtig unter dem Tisch hervorkriech° Bitte nicht schlagen! Tut mir echt sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit dem updaten, aber ich war total im Schulstress (ihr versteht das sicher) und dann hat das login irgendwie nicht geklappt...  
  
aber hier ist schon das neue Kapitel, extra länger als das letzte °grins°:  
  
4. Erwachen?  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, aber auch, als würde er auf seidene Kissen gebettet einfach daliegen.  
  
Ihm war warm, aber nicht heiß.  
  
Eine eigenartige kühle Brise umwehte seinen gesamten Körper, aber ihm war nicht kalt. Er fühlte und fühlte nichts.  
  
Er öffnete seine Augen. Und sah nichts, es war nicht schwarz, und auch nicht weiß, da war einfach NICHTS.  
  
Er wusste, dass er hier allein war, aber dennoch fühlte er sich geborgen.  
  
Er schloss die Augen wieder und genoss das Gefühl.  
  
Ihm war wohl, rundum wohl.  
  
Die Schmerzen des Cruciatus waren verschwunden auch waren seine Knochen wieder ganz.  
  
Hatte er überhaupt noch Knochen?  
  
Er hatte einen Körper, das wusste er, doch fühlte er ihn anders. Intensiver. Und doch überhaupt nicht.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl Ewigkeiten würden wie Sekunden vergehen.  
  
Und gleichzeitig war jede Sekunde eine Ewigkeit wert.  
  
Nach einer langen Zeit, die für ihn viel zu schnell vergangen war, hörte er eine Stimme. Nein drei Stimmen.  
  
„Harry", riefen sie. Er öffnete ein Auge.  
  
‚Das kann nicht sein!'  
  
Er presste die Lieder zusammen.  
  
Ein glucksen ertönte.  
  
„Harry, mach die Augen auf!"  
  
Harry gehorchte. Er lag mit dem Kopf im Schoß seiner Mutter, die sich lächelnd über ihn beugte und ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn strich.  
  
„Ich glaub ich träume", flüsterte Harry. „Ihr seid doch... ihr seid doch tot!"Sein Vater und Sirius saßen zu seiner rechten und seiner linken.  
  
„Ja, sind wir auch. Harry hör mir jetzt gut zu!", begann James. „Du musst zurück kehren!"  
  
„Wohin zurück?"„Zurück ins Leben, deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, du hast noch eine Aufgabe."James blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Heißt das, ich bin tot?"Harry blickte sich verwirrt um. Er war immer noch in diesem NICHTS, aber seine Eltern und sein Pate waren bei ihm. „Ja und Nein", Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schwer zu erklären. Du bist an der Grenze, du hast das Reich der Toten noch nicht betreten aber du bist kurz davor."  
  
Sie streichelte Harry liebevoll über die Wange. „Aber wenn ich tot bin, wie kann ich dann zurück?", Harry begriff nicht. Er wollte auch gar nicht zurück, hier war er bei den Menschen, die er am meisten liebte. Ihm traten die Tränen in die Augen. Er setzte sich abrupt auf.  
  
„Ich will hier bleiben, bei euch, Voldemort..."„Eben wegen ihm musst du zurück, Harry!", unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Du musst ihn vernichten! Damit er nicht noch mehr Unschuldige umbringt!"„Was ist, wenn ich wieder versage? Was ist, wenn sich wieder jemand opfern muss? Wie du. Ich kann das nicht ertragen, nein ich kann ni..."„Harry", unterbrach ihn Sirius erneut nun etwas schärfer. „ Ich bin im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben, du trägst keine Schuld, ich war einfach unvorsichtig. Geh zurück und verhindere, dass noch mehr so unvorsichtig sind wie ich."Nun lächelte Sirius etwas verschmitzt. „Und du kannst es! Wenn einer es kann, dann du!"  
  
Lily nahm ihren Sohn nun in die Arme und sagte eindringlich: „Wir müssen zurück in unsere Welt und du in deine, trauere nicht um uns, und auch nicht um Cedric. Er hat in unserer Welt viele Freunde und ist glücklich. Wir vermissen dich, aber irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder und dann für die Ewigkeit. Bis dahin musst du mir, deinem Vater und Sirius versprechen, dass du kämpfen wirst, du hast die Gabe, die Voldemort nicht hat, nutze sie!"  
  
„Welche Gabe?"„Du wirst es wissen, wenn du sie brauchst. Noch mal: nutze sie!"  
  
„Mach uns stolz!", meinte James und umarmte seinen Sohn ebenfalls. „Trete den Todessern in den Arsch!", war Sirius Beitrag, während auch er Harry umarmte. „Wir sind immer bei dir, auch, wenn du uns nicht siehst!", Lily küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
  
Die drei Erwachsenen lösten sich langsam auf. Mit ihrer bereits transparenten Hand strich Lily Harry noch mal über die Wange und hauchte: „Wir lieben dich!"  
  
Dann war er wieder allein in diesem NICHTS.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und dachte nur ein Wort: „Zurück"  
  
##########################  
  
Ginny wollte nicht von Harrys Seite weichen.  
  
Seit die Sonne am nächsten morgen aufgegangen war lag sie wach da und hielt seine Hand. Immer wieder rief sie ihn leise um Ron und Hermine nicht zu wecken. Doch Harry rührte sich nicht. Als sie sah, dass seine Stirn schweißnass war, holte sie ihr Taschentuch heraus und tupfte ihm das Gesicht ab. Sie seufzte und Tränen stiegen ihr wieder in die Augen. „Bitte, Harry, komm zurück!", bat sie den totenbleichen Jungen. Sie erwartete gar keine Reaktion mehr und so legte sie sich nur stumm neben ihn aufs Bett. Gerade so, dass Harry ihre Körperwärme spüren musste, sie sich jedoch nicht oder besser kaum berührten.  
  
In derselben Position fanden sie später Blaise, Ron und Hermine.  
  
Blaise war etwa eine Stunde später mit einem Schrei aus seinem Traum aufgewacht. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, so als wäre er froh darüber, dass der Traum vorbei war, aber als würde er es auch bedauern, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte. „Blaise, alles in Ordnung?", Ron war von seinem Schrei aufgewacht und auch Hermine regte sich in seinen Armen. „Ja", stotterte Blaise. Als Ron skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzog fügte er hastig hinzu: „Ich hatte wohl einen Alptraum, kann mich aber an nichts mehr erinnern."  
  
Blaise lies seinen Blick durch den Krankensaal schweifen und blieb an Harrys Bett hängen. Es versetzte ihm einen seltsamen Stich, das er Ginny, die leise vor sich hin murmelte, so nah bei Harry liegen sah. Doch er wand seinen Blick nicht ab und betrachtete Harry forschend. Er war immer noch bleich, aber Blaise glaubte sehen zu können, dass er etwas mehr Farbe, als am Vorabend hatte. Aber er hatte ihn ja nur gesehen, als er in den Krankensaal getragen wurde. „Wie bin ich überhaupt hier ins Bett gekommen?", frage er sich im stummen, schob den Gedanken jedoch schnell beiseite.  
  
„Harry sieht besser aus", meinte nun auch Hermine. Sie klang zwar wenig überzeugt, doch Ron bestätigte sie mit wildem Nicken. „Ja und er atmet auch tiefer", fügte Ginny leise hinzu. Stille Hoffnung stieg in den Vieren auf.  
  
„Ah, sie sind schon wach!", begrüßte Madam Pomfrey sie forsch, als sie aus ihrem Büro geeilt kam. „Ich bitte sie nun in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und sich für den Tag fertig zu machen, in zehn Minuten gibt es Frühstück."Ginny setzte sich auf um zu protestieren, doch wurden sie von Madam Pomfrey einfach aus dem Krankenflügel geschoben.  
  
Nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte trat sie zu Harry ans Bett um ihn zu untersuchen. Sie hob ein Augenlied von ihm an und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab hinein. Die Pupille zog sich schlagartig zusammen. Madam Pomfrey wäre beinahe ein Jubelschrei entwischt, doch hielt sie sich im letzten Moment zurück. Hastig beendete sie die Bestandsaufnahme, dann eilte sie in ihr Büro zu dem Kamin. Sie warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in das Feuer und sagte: „Professor Dumbledore, bitte kommen sie in den Krankenflügel."Kurz darauf erschien eine um sich drehende Gestalt in den Flammen und wenig später entstieg Dumbledore dem Kamin.  
  
„Was gibt es neues, Poppy?", fragte der müde aussehende Direktor. „Harry geht es besser. Seine Atmung ist wieder normal und auch seine Pupillen reagieren wieder wie gewohnt. Es grenzt an ein Wunder!"„Weißt du, wann er ungefähr wieder aufwachen wird? Oder ob er aufwachen wird?", fragte Dumbledore weiter. „Ich würde normalerweise sagen, dass die Chancen schlecht stehen, dass er aufwacht, aber ich hätte auch nie geglaubt, dass sein Zustand sich überhaupt verbessert.", gab die Krankenschwester zu. „Also, deshalb würde ich sagen, Mister Potter wacht wieder auf, nur wann, das weiß ich nicht."  
  
##########################  
  
Harry war es, als würde er aus einem tiefen See auftauchen. Er wusste, dass er weiter Schwimmen musste, wenn er nicht zurück in die Tiefe gesogen werden wollte. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins zu kämpfen, doch irgendwas hielt ihn zurück. Jedes mal kurz bevor er aufwachen konnte wurde er von etwas zurück gerissen.  
  
Doch seine Kräfte ließen nicht nach. Im Gegenteil - sie schienen mit jeder Sekunde sogar zuzunehmen. Also kämpfte er weiter. Und plötzlich, ganz unvermittelt, riss der Strick, der ihn zurückhielt. Er war sich seines Körpers und auch seiner Umgebung wieder voll bewusst und schnappte wie ein Ertrinkender nach Luft.  
  
Langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung wieder und er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er belies es dabei und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er hören und riechen konnte. Vögel zwitscherten, aber es klang gedämpft wie durch eine Glasscheibe. „Also befinde ich mich in einem Gebäude", schloss Harry. Er drehte den Kopf ein Stück nach links und spürte die Wärme von Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut.. Des weiteren hörte er das entfernte Geräusch von Schritten, das jedoch immer näher kam. Er sog tief die Luft ein und erkannte den Duft vom Krankenflügel in Hogwarts wieder, indem er schon so oft gelegen hatte. Es roch irgendwie sauber, aber auch nach all den Krankheiten und Verletzungen die hier schon behandelt wurden. „Ich bin auf Hogwarts!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Aber wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"Er versuchte nachzudenken, doch seine Sinne stumpften immer mehr ab und er spürte, wie er in tiefen und genesenden Schlaf hinüber glitt.  
  
##########################  
  
Blaise kam jeden Morgen vor Unterrichtsbeginn in den Krankenflügel, um nach Harry zu sehen. Er wusste nicht, warum er das tat, doch irgend etwas trieb ihn dazu. Drei Tage lag Harry nun schon im Bett und sein Zustand hatte sich seit der rapiden Besserung am Morgen des ersten Tages nicht mehr verändert. Morgens waren die Gänge von Hogwarts wie ausgestorben. Alle saßen in der großen Halle und frühstückten, oder sie schliefen noch, es war fast unheimlich durch leere Gänge zu laufen. Blaise bog um die letzte Ecke und stand vor der Tür, die zu Harry Potter führte, dem Junge der schon wieder überlebt hat. Blaise kopfte leise an und trat ein.  
  
Sein Blick fiel automatisch zu Harrys Bett. Der Junge lag ruhig atmend da. Er hatte immer noch so viele Verbände um den Körper, doch waren es weniger als zu Beginn. Harry hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, so dass die Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht fielen und mit seinem unordentlichen Haar spielten, und ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Moment!", dachte Blaise. „Den Kopf zu Seite geneigt? Er lächelt?"Blaise stürzte in das Büro von Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Die Krankenschwester saß über einige Papiere gebeugt in ihrer weißen Kluft da. Blaise fragte sich kurz, ob Madam Pomfrey auch mal was anderes trug als ihren Krankenschwesternkittel. Doch dann hastete er auf den Schreibtisch zu. Madam Pomfrey blickte ungehalten auf. „Was wollen sie schon so früh hier, Mister Zabini?", fragte sie leicht genervt. „Es geht um Harry, er hat den Kopf bewegt und er lächelt im Schlaf!", berichtete Blaise aufgeregt. „Wirklich?", fragte Madam Pomfrey überrascht, doch sie schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn sie packte ihren Zauberstab und ging forschen Schrittes zu Harrys Bett.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, doch ansonsten schien sie ruhig und professionell, während sie Harry erneut untersuchte. „Tatsächlich!", rief sie kurz darauf aus. „Sein Gehirn arbeitet wieder und es ist, als würde er momentan in einer Tiefschlafphase sein. Ich muss Dumbledore davon berichten, und sie gehen in ihren Unterricht!", befahl sie Blaise im Oberschwesternton.  
  
Blaise zögerte noch kurz, wandte sich dann aber um und ging aus der Krankenstation hinaus. Doch er ging nicht zum Unterricht. Er spurtete in die Große Halle. Hastig schaute er sich am Gryffindortisch um. Da! Zwei Rotschöpfe neben einen braunen Lockenkopf! Blaise vergaß, dass er ein Slytherin war und lief so schnell es ging auf Hermine, Ron und Ginny zu.  
  
jetzt kurz zu den reviews:  
  
danke leutz °knuddel° das find ich echt klasse, das euch die story gefällt und bitte seid nicht zu böse mit mir und reviewt weiter °meerschweinchenblick aufsetz° (meerschweinchen gucken süßer als hunde ;-)  
  
Choooo: danke für den Tipp, anonym reviewer: ihr seid hiermit zugelassen Liz Black: jepp, in desem Chap sind alle absätze (hoffentlich noch) da, beim letzten chap sind die irgendwie verchwindibus, keine ahnung wie Millicent-vs.-Hermione: danke danke! dieses chap hast du hoffentlich übersichtlicher gefunden :-) nk3l: sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bin dan aber ca bei der länge geblieben, zufrieden?  
  
jetzt noch 2 klitzekleine bitten: vergebt mir und reviewt! 


	5. Chapter five: Schlimmer Verlust

Ok, ich muss euch schon wieder um Vergebung anflehen. Tut mir echt leid, aber, und jetzt das große Aber, ich hab so viel zu tun, dass ich kaum noch zeit zum selber lesen habe.

Erstmal hat das neue Schuljahr angefangen, davor war ich die gesamten, und ich meine wirkich die ganzen 6 Wochen weg, verreist, über alle Berge. Dann hab ich jetzt auch noch einen Freund, mit dem ich natürlich auch Zeit verbringen muss. Dann mache ich dieses Jahr Tanzkurs, gebe Nachhilfe in Mathe, lerne, lerne und lerne noch mehr, um dieses Jahr ohne größere Probleme Latein, Spanisch und Englisch Schulaufgaben zu überleben. Dann ist gerade auch noch Spiel Saison von meinem Handballverein, und meine Judogürtelprüfen steh kurz bevor, soll heißen trainieren und noch mal trainieren. Dann ist übernächstes Wochenende noch die NordBayrische Meisterschaft, mein 2. Judoturnier, wo ich total aufgeregt bin. Und dann wären da noch meine Freundinnen, die Zeit für sich beanspruchen und meine kleine Schwester, der ich mit Latein helfen muss...

uff, ich hoffe jetzt seht ihr, dass ich echt kaum zeit habe um überhaupt zu schlafen, geschweige denn zu essen, aber trotzdem gibt's jetzt ein neues Kapitel!

**Nosebiting Teacup: **Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich so lange nicht gepostet hab. Aber die Gründe kannst du ja oben lesen. Ich muss zugeben, darüber, warum Ron Blaise vertraut hab ich noch garnicht nachgedacht, ich denke ich muss ein FlashBack dazu schreiben... Ich hab selber noch keine große Ahnung wohin diese Story führen soll, nur einen ungefähren roten Leitfaden, den ich allerdings auch noch in ganz andere Richtungen ziehen kann. Freut mich, dass du meine Geschichte weiter lesen willst, und es tut mir echt leid wegen der langen Wate Zeit.

**Choooo:** Danke, und sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

**bepa: **Sorry, wegen der warte Zeit und viel Spaß beim weiter lesen, warum Blaise sich so verhält erfährst du schon noch, aber nicht in diesem Chap ;-)

**Tolotos:** Danke für deine review, du hast mir echt ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht, so dass ich mich, obwohl ich so ausgeplant bin ans neue Chapter gemacht hab. Ich hab mir jetzt vorgenommen mindestens alle Woche ein Kapitel hochzuladen. (Hoffe nur ich kanns einhalten ;-) Welches Pairing verrate ich nicht fiesgrins

**So, jetzt hab ich euch genug warten lassen, viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel und bitte reviewt!**

**5. Schlimmer Verlust**

Die gute Nachricht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Schloss. Harry Potter war von den Toten auferstanden! Vor den Klassenräumen, während des langweiligen Unterrichts (sprich Geschichte der Zauberei), immer gab es nur ein Thema: Harrys Erwachen.

„Das wird im gar nicht gefallen!", lachte Ron. „Nein!", Hermine und Ginny stimmten mit ein. Harry war schon wieder unfreiwillig ins Rampenlicht gerückt worden und die drei Freunde konnten sich seine Reaktion schon bildlich Vorstellen:

Er würde laut stöhnen, die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen schlagen und andauernd murmeln: „Warum ich? Warum muss immer ich Voldemort überleben?"Dann würde er lachen und meinen, dass er eigentlich ganz schön undankbar war.

Doch so weit war es noch nicht. Die drei Freunde schauten nach jeder Schulstunde nach Harry, doch dieser schlief und schlief. Selbst am Abend, nach dem Abendessen lag er noch immer friedlich im Bett und träumte nichts. „Sagt mal, wann wacht der denn endlich auf?", Blaise war in die Krankenstation gekommen.

„Hallo Blaise! Alles klar?", grüße Ginny, die nun um einiges glücklicher war, da Harry auf dem Weg der Genesung war. Blaise nickte nur knapp.

„Wusstet ihr, dass Madam Pomfrey einen Fluch um die Krankenstation gelegt hat?", fragte der Slytherin. Nachdem die Hermine und Ginny den Kopf geschüttelt hatten und Ron verwirrt dreinschaute, begann er zu erzählen:

„Ich hab es von Pansy. Sie hat sich fürchterlich darüber aufgeregt, da dieser Zauber einen nach hinten weg schubst und so ihre Frisur durcheinander gekommen war."Ron kicherte. „Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, das alle den Jungen der zum zweitenmal schon überlebt hat besuchen wollen."Blaise schmunzelte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Oder das beenden wollen, was Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer versäumt hat. Ihr glaubt nicht, wie viele Slytherins zum Krankenflügel wollten um ‚sich diesen Potter mal vorzuknöpfen'"

Auf die entsetzen Blicke der drei Gryffindors lachte Blaise nur einmal kurz auf und erklärte dann: „Viele haben das nur getan, um vor Malfoy gut dazustehen. Die meisten wussen nämlich schon von dem Zauber. Oder haben zumindest erahnt, dass Gryffindors Goldjunge nicht ungeschützt sein wird. Deshalb hat Draco selbst auch nichts unternommen, nur Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy haben das wirklich nicht geahnt. Kein Wunder, wenn ihr mich fragt!"Jetzt lachten auch die drei anderen.

„Aber wie sind wir dann hier reingekommen?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Weil sie autorisiert sind"Die Schüler blickten sich verwirrt um. Im Eingang stand Albus Dumbeldor und lächelte auf die vier herab. „Doch ich muss sie nun bitten den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, da in 10 Minuten die Ausgangssperre anfängt."

Ginny warf noch einmal einen Blick auf den tief schlummerden Harry und wandte sich dann widerwillig ab, um den anderen zu flogen, die so langsam wie möglich Richtung Ausgang schlenderten.

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er fühlte sich fit und ausgeruht. verwirrt blickte er sich um. Er war in Hogwarts! Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Bleiben sie gefälligst liegen!", Madam Pomfrey stürmte aus ihrem Büro. „Wie macht sie das nur?"dachte Harry überrascht. „Sie muss ein Radar oder so was haben, damit sie merkt, wann sich ein Patient unerlaubt bewegt."Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry schmunzeln.

Nachdem Harry wieder entspannt in seinen Kissen lag und er untersucht worden war, lächelte ihn die Krankenschwester an und sagte: „Schön dass sie wieder wach sind. Aber bleiben sie liegen, ihre Wunden sind noch nicht verheilt. Das wird schon noch eine Woche dauern. Sie haben 4 Tage verschlafen, falls sie das fragen wollten. Obwohl sie am Anfang eher Tod waren, als dass sie geschlafen haben. Wie haben sie das nur gemacht, und wie haben sie sich ihre Verletzungen zugezogen?"

Harry wollte „Voldemort"sagen, doch als Madam Pomfrey weder zusammenzuckte, noch sonst irgendwie auf sein Wort reagierte begann er zu stutzen. Er probierte es noch einmal, aber ihm entwich nicht ein Laut. Seine Lippen bewegten sich zwar, aber nichts war zu hören. „Verdammte scheiße!", fluchte Harry, aber auch das hörte niemand.

Madam Pomfrey starrte Harry entgeistert an. Der Junge bewegte seine Lippen, ohne dass was zu hören war. Sie wollte ihn schon anfahren keine Scherze mit ihr zu treiben, als ihr was einfiel. Erschrocken checkte sie Harrys Hals mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Nein!", entfuhr es ihr.

Der Junge hatte seine Stimme verloren!

Harry war geschockt. Er versuchte zu reden, doch es kam nichts dabei heraus, nur dass sein Hals mehr schmerzte als zuvor.

Wohin Madam Pomfrey verschwunden ist, nachdem sie ihn so entsetzt angestarrt hatte, wusste er nicht, es war ihm auch egal.

Er fasste sich mit der rechten Hand an den Hals, da die Linke dick bandagiert war. Es brannte entsetzlich. Seine Stimmbänder schienen sich in Rauch aufgelöst zu haben, der aus einem brennendem Feuer in seiner Kehle entsprang.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er in Gedanken. „Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich Voldemort endgültig den Kampf angesagt habe? Warum, verdammt?"

Er hatte sich inzwischen doch aufgesetzt und raufte sich die Haare, so gut es mit einer vergipsten Hand eben ging. „Warum?"Er schlug auf sein Bett ein, lies dann aber bleiben, da es eh nur weh tat, und fluchte immer wieder in Gedanken. So ein Pech konnte doch nur er haben, oder? Anscheinend war er dem Tod entronnen, hatte aber mit seiner Stimme dafür bezahlen müssen.

„Ein echt toller Tausch!", dachte er sarkastisch. „Mein Leben, ein Leben ohne zu reden, ohne zu lachen, ein Leben, das ich dafür nutze muss um einen anderen Menschen zu töten, gegen meine Stimme, meine Stimme, die ich brauche, um wirklich zu leben! Wie soll ich Voldemort bitte schön ohne Stimme ausschalten? Indem ich ihn bös anblicke?"Harry lachte auf, doch ein Stechen durchfuhr seinen Hals und er verstummte, da so wie so nichts zu hören war.

„Kann ich überhaupt ohne Stimme noch in der Zauberwelt bleiben?" Dieser Gedanke erschreckte ihn zu tiefst. Vielleicht müsse er Hogwarts verlassen. Hogwarts verlassen, um bei seinen Verwandten im Ligusterweg zu wohnen, als stummer Butler, nein Diener, oder eher noch Sklave, den sie nach belieben herum kommandieren können, weil er nicht zaubern kann.

„Niemals!", Entschlossenheit durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben ohne Stimme zu zaubern. Er würde eine finden, da war er sich sicher!

„Hallo, Harry, wie geht es dir?", Dumbledore betrat den Raum und ging auf Harrys Bett zu. Der Junge hob nur eine Augenbraue und Blickte den Direktor mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Wie soll's mir schon gehen? Meine Stimme ist futsch, die Welt ist schön!", schien das Gesicht auszusagen.

„Ich weis, dass du nicht reden kannst, Poppy hat's mir gesagt, deshalb hab ich dir das hier mitgebracht.", der alte Mann hielt Harry einen Block und eine Feder hin. Dieser nickte nur und nahm das Schreibzeug entgegen. Dumbledore setzte sich leise seufzend auf die Kante von Harrys Bett.

„Also Harry, noch mal, wie geht's dir?", fragte er noch mal. Harry kritzelte was auf den Block, während Dumbledore ruhig wartete.

_Kann man ohne Stimme zaubern?_

„Ja, kann man, möchtest du es lernen? Es ist schwierig und extrem Zeitaufwendig."

Harry nickte entschlossen.

„Gut, ich werde das arrangieren. Liegt dir sonst noch was auf dem Herzen?"

Wieder dauerte es einen Moment, bis Harry fertig mit schreiben war.

_Wissen Sie, wo mein Zauberstab ist?_

„Oh, ja."Dumbledore griff in einen seiner weiten Ärmel und zog Harrys Stab heraus. „Hier, wir haben ihn in deinem Abteil gefunden, du musst ihn verloren haben."

Harry nickte dankbar und nahm den Stab entgegen.

„Darf ich dir jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen."

Harry blickte den Schuldirektor an. „Ist doch egal, was ich jetzt sage oder mache, Sie tun es ja trotzdem.", stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Dumbledore musste lächeln. „Nun gut, ich wollte dich fragen, wie du aus dem Hogwartsexpress entführt worden bist."

_Malfoy warf mir etwas zu, das wohl ein Portschlüssel war._

„Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Bist du sicher?", der Direktor schien geschockt. Einer seiner Schüler war also zur Dunklen Seite übergelaufen. Oder war er von seinem Vater dazu gezwungen worden? Dumbledore beschloss darüber später nachzugrübeln, als Harry entschieden nickte.

„Und was ist danach passiert?", hakte er deshalb weiter nach.

_Das werde ich nicht sagen. _Harry grinste schief und schrieb noch etwas zusätzlich. _oder schreiben._

Der Direktor schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es ist wichtig, dass du mit jemandem redest."Harry zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Reden?"Doch er schrieb etwas auf den Zettel.

_Es tat weh, in Ordnung? Entschuldigen sie mich bitte, aber ich hab fürchterlichen Durst und Hunger. könnte ich was zu Essen und zu Trinken bekommen?_

Dumbledore seufzte leise, nachdem er diese Notiz gelesen hatte, stand dann aber wieder vom Bettrand auf und meinte: „Natürlich, ich werde sofort etwas bringen lassen. Erhol dich gut, und wegen dem Zaubern, das bekommen wir schon wieder hin."Danach drehte er sich um und ging mit langen Schritten aus dem Krankenflügel.

Harry legte Feder und Block neben seinen Zauberstab auf das Nachtkästchen und lies sich erleichtert in die Kissen fallen. Er wusste, dass er mit jemandem über das Erlebte sprechen musste, doch er war noch nicht bereit dazu. Und erst recht nicht mit Dumbledore, nein, ihm würde er nichts davon erzählen.

Aber wie war er von dort entkommen? Das war eine der Fragen, die Harry im Kopf herum schwirrten. Matt sank er noch tiefer in sein Kissen und schloss die Augen. Warum war nur alles so verdammt kompliziert?

Harry war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als er ein leises ‚Plop' einer Elfenteleportation hörte. Sein Hunger und sein Durst siegten über seine Müdigkeit und er rappelte sich noch mal hoch. Ein ihm unbekannter Elf stellte ihm ein Tablett mit einem Glas Wasser und einer Schale deftiger Suppe auf den Schoß. Als er Harrys skeptischen Blick sah, piepste er schnell: „Madam Pomfrey sagte, Harry Potter, Sir, solle nichts festes essen. Nicht gut für Harry Potters Hals. Gar nicht gut. Hoffe es schmeckt ihnen, Harry Potter Sir."

Harry rollte mit den Augen, warf dem Elfen, der etwas ängstlich vor ihm stand, dann aber einen dankbaren Blick zu und lächelte leicht. Dieser Atmete erleichtert auf und verschwand wieder mit einem leisen knacken der Luft.

Harry nahm den Löffel und begann gierig zu essen.

Als er fertig war, wusste er nicht wohin mit dem Tablett, also griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. „Ich kanns ja mal probieren. Ein einfacher Schwebezauber werde ich ja wohl auch ohne Worte hin bekommen."Er richtete den Zauberstab auf das Tablett und dachte: „Wingardium Leviosa!"Nichts geschah.

Harry blickte das Tablett kurz böse an, als könne es etwas dafür, dass es nicht fliegen würde. Dann versuchte er es noch mal. Er konzentrierte sich genau auf die zwei Wörter, die man für diesen Zauber brauchte. Dann dachte er noch mal: „Wingardium Leviosa!"Das Tablett zitterte leicht, und Harry bemerkte, dass der Druck auf seinem Bein leicht nachließ.

Vor Freude konzentrierte er sich nicht mehr und das Tablett sank zurück auf seinen Platz. „Mist!", fluchte Harry. „War aber schon ein Fortschritt! Noch mal! Konzentrier dich Harry!"

Diesmal klappte es und das Tablett schwebte etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden neben Harrys Bett. „Mister Potter! Was zum Teufel tun sie da?", die schrille Stimme der Krankenschwester durchschnitt den Krankensaal und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und das Tablett fiel laut krachend zu Boden.

_Ok, was soll ich jetzt mit Draco machen? Hab mich noch nicht entschieden, bin für fast alle Vorschläge offen. Könnt euch ein bisschen Zeit lassen, da es ohnehin im nächsten Chap nicht vorkommt._

_Also, jetzt bitte reviewn, und dann seid ihr entlassen ;-)_

_Schnecke_


	6. Chapter six: Genesung

Hallo! Und schon bring ich ein neues Chapter hoch! Ganz schön schell für meine verhältnisse, was ? ;-)

Ich selber find es ist mir nicht so gut gelungen, aber das nächste wird 100 wieder besser!

Jetzt noch kurz die review Antworten:

**SteffiMGN: **Ich weis nicht, ob ich dir den gefallen tun werde, zumindest nicht als strafe von Dumbledore. Aber danke für die review!

**Tolotos: **Also deine Idee find ich genial! Aber wieder das Problem, das Dumbledore diese Strafe wohl nicht in betracht ziehen würde, oder?

Ich mache meinen Gelb Orangenen Gurt, bin noch so ziemlich am Anfang, hab sehr spät mit Judo angefangen. Und danke für die Glückwünsche, wird ich brauchen ;-)

**bepa:** Na da sei dir mal nicht so sicher, dass er seine Stimme wieder findet °grins° War das update jetzt schnell genug? schneller bekomm ich's beim besten willen nicht hin...

**Choooo und Auxia: **Hier bitte, extra für euch mein neues Kapitelchen, ich hoffe es gefällt ;-)

**6. Genesung**

„Sie sollen sich nicht so verausgaben! Ihre Verletzungen sind noch lange nicht geheilt!", keifte die Krankenschwester, nachdem sie das Tablett hatte verschwinden lassen. „Wenn sie so weiter machen, bekommen sie noch einen Rückfall!"Harry öffnete den Mund, um Madam Pomfrey trotzig zu widersprechen, doch wie sollte es anders sein, er blieb stumm. „Sie treiben mich noch irgendwann in den Wahnsinn! Sie sind der Schüler, der bisher am meisten in Krankenflügel war. Ich kann mich an niemanden erinnern, der so viele schwere Verletzungen in seiner Schullaufbahn gehabt hatte!", fuhr sie fort, wurde jedoch von einem lauten Klatschen unterbrochen.

Harry hatte den Block und die Feder in die Hand genommen und schnell was geschrieben. Dann hatte er einen Moment lang überlegt wie er die Aufmerksamkeit der Krankenschwester wieder auf sich lenken konnte, da sie ihn während ihrer Schimpftirade nicht angesehen hatte, sondern irgendwas auf seinem Nachtisch herumgewerkelt hatte. Dann hatte er laut in die Hände geklatscht, und es hatte gewirkt.

Verwirrt sah sie den Jungen an, der ihr nun den Block vor sie Nase hielt.

_Was ist mit meiner Stimme geschehen? Werde ich wieder sprechen können?_

Harry sah wie sie schluckte, bevor sie zögernd antwortete: „Nun ja, ihre Stimmbänder sind völlig zerfetzt, ich sehe bisher noch keinen Weg sie zu heilen. Ich fürchte, sie werden nie wieder sprechen können."Mitleidig sah sie den Jungen an, wie er wohl reagieren würde. Harry hatte einen glasigen Blick bekommen. Sekunden lang starrte er nur vor sich hin, dann schüttelte er heftig den Kopf und lächelte die verblüffte Krankenschwester an.

Harry schrieb noch mal etwas, das er der Schwester hinhielt.

_Wie haben sie das Tablett verschwinden lassen?_

Madam Pomfrey konnte nicht anders als lachen. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte meinte sie immer noch lächelnd: „Du bist der ungewöhnlichste Junge, der mir je begegnet ist. Nun, für diesen Zauber musst du..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron, Hermine und Ginny stürzten zum Krankenflügel. Dumbledore hatte ihnen beim Mittagessen einen Brief mit der Nachricht, dass Harry aufgewacht sei, überreicht. Anbei die Befreiungen für den Nachmittagsunterricht. Dumbledore hatte ihnen freundlich zugeblinzelt und war dann zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch gegangen.

Die drei Freunde hatte alles stehen und liegen gelassen und waren zum Krankenflügel gehetzt. Selbst Ron hatte sein Essen beinahe unberührt zurückgelassen. Jetzt standen sie vor der Tür, und keiner von ihnen traute sich eben diese zu öffnen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier draußen?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme. Blaise sah sich die drei Gryffindors an, dann schritt er an ihnen vorbei und drückte die Klinke runter. „Also, ich will jetzt Harry besuchen!", meinte er bestimmt. „Aber Blaise, du hast keine Befreiung!", meinte Hermine besorgt. „Na und?"war das einzige, was sie von dem Jungen hörte. „Pfft...", missbilligend stieß sie die Luft aus. Doch im nächsten Moment hatte sie vergessen, das Blaise was Verbotenes tat, denn ER war wach!

„Harry!", riefen vier wie aus einem Munde. Dieser blickte verwundert auf, und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Schon wurde er wild umarmt, Ginny und Hermine hingen fast an seinem Hals, ließen jedoch sofort wieder los, weil sie Angst hatten, ihm weh zu tun. Harry bedauerte das, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Ron umarmte ihn auch kurz und flüsterte: „Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Kumpel!"Dann kam Blaise zögernden Schrittes näher. Harry betrachtete ihn fragend, aber nicht abweisend. „Er hat dich gefunden, du sahst schrecklich aus.", berichtete Hermine in arg gekürzter Form. Jetzt grinste Harry Blaise an, und dieser legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, lächelte schräg und drückte leicht zu.

Harry fühlte sich geborgen. Im Kreis seiner Freunde, Blaise konnte er wohl auch dazu zählen, dachte er sich, hatte er das Gefühl von Sicherheit, aber auch noch was anderes. Er schielte zu Ginny. Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend. Ihr Blick war sorgenvoll, und das freute Harry. Ginny sorgte sich um ihn! Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete er auch Ron und Hermine, sie standen sehr nahe beieinander und Harry dachte nur: „Endlich! Endlich haben sie zueinander gefunden!"

Dann blickte er Blaise an. Er kannte den Jungen kaum. Letztes Jahr hatte er ihn nach Sirius Tod öfters getroffen. Blaise war genauso alleine wie er am See entlang gelaufen. Oft hatte er ihn beobachtet, sich gefragt, warum er da so einsam herum sitzt. Es hatte ihn von Sirius abgelenkt ihn zu betrachten, irgendwann hatte er ihn angesprochen, ob er sich neben ihn setzten dürfte. Lange Zeit hatten sie einfach nur dagesessen und auf den See hinaus geblickt. Sie hatten kaum geredet, sie waren einfach für den anderen da gewesen, Harry hatte es als sehr angenehm empfunden, jemanden bei sich zu haben, aber trotzdem nicht reden zu müssen.

Da merkte er, dass die vier ihn wartend ansahen. Er legte den Kopf schief und grinste verlegen. Ginny schien mit sich zu ringen, fasste sich dann aber ein herz und fragte: „Harry, Warum sagst du denn nichts?" Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht, Ginny erschrak und trat einen Schritt zurück. Harry bemerkte es und sofort glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder. Er griff nach seinen Schreibutensilien und kritzelte etwas.

Auf die verwunderten Blicke seiner Freunde lächelte er halbherzig und hielt ihnen den Block hin.

_Alles OK. Hab nur meine Stimme verloren._

„Was?", schrie Ron, während Hermine sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Ginny schluchtzte: „Oh, Harry, es tut...", doch Harrys erhobene Hand ließ sie verstummen. Er kritzelte wieder etwas und hielt es seinen Freunden hin.

_Euch muss nichts leid tun. ich lebe und ich bin froh darüber. Nein, fragt bitte nicht, was passiert ist, OK?_

Blaise, der bis dahin, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt dagestanden hatte, nickte. Sein Blick, und der Harrys trafen sich und es herrschte stummes Einverständnis zwischen ihnen, wie schon so oft. Dann blickte Harry die drei Gryffindors mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, die zu sagen schien: Und ihr? Ginny nickte ebenfalls und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ron und Hermine sahen sich lang an, um dann beinahe synchron zu nicken.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen. Harry bedeutete seinen Freunden sich zu setzen. Blaise und Ron nahmen sich einen Stuhl und setzten sich zu beiden Seiten von Harrys Bett. Die Mädchen nahmen am Fußende des Bettes Platz.

Harry beobachtete sie weiter, dann blieb sein Blick an Hermine hängen, er sah, dass sie angespannt über etwas nachdachte, dann platze es aus ihr heraus: „Aber wie willst du zaubern?"

Harry grinste überlegen. er hatte es schon geahnt, dass Hermine wie immer praktisch denken würde. Er bedeutete den Vieren aufzupassen. Er wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab, und sein Block begann zu schweben. Harry schaute sich um und blickte in vier offene Münder. Blaise fing sich als erster wieder: „Cool, wie hast du das gemacht?"

Harry ließ den Block wieder herunter und begann zu schreiben. Es dauerte eine Weile, in der auch Ginny, Ron und Hermine ihre Überraschung überwunden hatten. Ron konnte es nicht erwarten die Erklärung seines Freundes zu lesen und beugte sich über seine Schulter. Doch in diesem Moment war Harry fertig und dreht den Block von Ron weg. „Hey!", empörte sich dieser, begann dann aber auch schnell zu lesen.

_Ist gar nicht so schwer, ihr müsst euch nur stärker als gewöhnlich auf den Zauber konzentrieren. Dumbledore kann zum Beispiel einzelne Sprüche ohne zu sprechen, also kann es eigentlich jeder lernen. Versucht es mal!_

Hermine war die erste, die dieser Aufforderung nachkam. Sie richtete ihren Stab auf seine Schreibfeder und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Die Feder vibrierte, aber es tat sich sonst nichts.

Harry grinste sie an. „Musst wohl noch ein wenig üben", lachte Ron über Hermines enttäuschtes Gesicht. Harry nickte bestätigend. Hermine verpasste ihrem Freund einen Schlag gegen den Arm. „Machs doch erst mal besser!"Was Ron auch gleich versuchte doch bei ihm und Ginny geschah fast gar nichts, es sah nur so aus, als ob ein leichter Windhauch über die Feder gestreift hätte. Dann war Blaise an der Reihe. Er sträubte sich zuerst dagegen, doch durch fleißiges Zureden von Ron, Hermine und Ginny und aufforderndes Nicken seitens Harry überredeten ihn dann doch. Er schwang seinen Stab und die Feder erhob sich bis kurz unter die Decke.

„Wow!", entfuhr es Hermine. „Woher kannst du das?"„Nun", meinte Blaise schüchtern. „Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, ob Zaubern ohne Worte geht, und ich beherrsche ein paar Sprüche ohne Worte, aber alles nur Erstklassen-Stoff."Harry nickte ihm anerkennend zu und auch die anderen sahen den Slytherin beeindruckt an. Was dieser jedoch mit einer Handbewegung abtat.

Harry lächelte und nahm dann wieder seine Schreibutensilien, nachdem die Feder wieder sanft auf seinem Schoß gelandet war:

_Jetzt erzählt mal, was hab ich so verschlafen? Und seit wann sind Ron und Hermine eigentlich zusammen?_

Das Pärchen blickte verlegen, begann dann aber zu erzählen: „Eigentlich wollten wir es dir gleich im Zug sagen, aber da du verschwunden warst..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry war nun schon seit drei Tagen wach. Er übte trotz Madam Pomfreys wohl nicht mehr ganz so ernst gemeinten bissigen Kommentaren und Verboten ohne Worte zu Zaubern. Inzwischen konnte er den Wingardium Leviosa schon perfekt. Den Reinigungszauber, den Madam Pomfrey selbst ihm gezeigt hatte, konnte er auch schon. So wie ein paar weitere kleine Hexereien, die sie in der ersten Klasse gelernt hatten. Doch er merkte, dass je anspruchsvoller die Zaubereien wurden, es schwerer wurde sie ohne Stimme auszuführen.

Harry war gerade dabei einen Knopf, den er von seinem Nachthemd abgerissen hatte in einen Käfer und zurück zu verwandeln (der Knopf hatte allerdings noch Füße mit denen er wild im Kreis herumlief), als Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel kam.

„Hallo, Harry, ich sehe du machst auch ohne Lehrer riesige Fortschritte.", meinte er und setzte sich lächelnd neben Harry auf einen Stuhl. Dieser blickte den Direktor nur skeptisch an. „Ich merke schon, du fragst dich, warum ich schon wieder hier bin, nicht wahr?"Harry nickte. „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich eine Lehrerin für dich gefunden habe."Harry nickte leicht lächelnd. „Sie wird in einer Woche hier ankommen. Ihr Name ist Birgit Lohmeier, sie kommt aus Deutschland und ist eine der wenigen, die vollkommen ohne Worte Zaubern können. Sie hat momentan nichts zu tun, da das Geschäft, in dem sie gearbeitet hat geschlossen wurde. Da hat sie freudig zugestimmt dir zu helfen."Harry wollte darauf mit einem „aha" antworten, doch der Versuch zu sprechen schmerzte stark.

„Gut Harry, ich werde sie dir nächsten Sonntag vorstellen, du hast also noch genau 6 Tage, um auf die Beine zu kommen", Dumbledore erhob sich mit einem Zwinkern und verließ den Krankenflügel. Wenn Harry gekonnt hätte, hätte er jetzt verächtlich geschnaubt. Was fiel diesem Mann nur ein sich ihm gegenüber wie zu einem guten Freund zu verhalten? Harry konnte seit Sirius Tod den alten Direktor nicht mehr so gut leiden wie früher.

Er wusste genau, warum. Sirius war erst seit knapp drei Monaten tot und Dumbledore verhielt sich wie immer. Und Dumbledore hatte ihm zu viel verschwiegen, er war mit Schuld an Sirius Tod. Dafür hatte Harry ihm sein gesamtes Zimmer verwüstet, und Dumbledore benahm sich wie immer. Und das schlimmste war: Dumbledore traute ihm nicht, sonst hätte er Harry alles erzählt, nun, das war Grund genug für Harry dem Direktor auch nicht zu trauen.

Böse starrte er eine Fliege an, die sich genau diesen Moment gewählt hatte, um auf Harrys Bett zu landen. Harry schaffte es einfach nicht Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen, wenn der Schulleiter da war. Immer wen er Dumbledore sah, kam alles wieder hoch. Aber nicht nur die Ereignisse im Jahr zuvor. Auch Cedriks Tod, den er kurze Zeit darauf noch mal für ihn, den Schulleiter hatte durchleben müssen. Die Angst um Ginny, als sie in der Kammer des Schreckens gewesen war. Und die Ereignisse in seinem Ersten Jahr, als er Voldemort wieder mal gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Harry brachte einfach all seine schlechten Erinnerungen mit diesem einen Mann in Verbindung. Er wusste, dass das nicht fair war, doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen.

„Worüber grübelst du denn schon wieder?", Blaise betrat den Saal. „Ach, lass mich raten, wieder mal Dumbledore?"Harry nickte düster. „Mach dir nichts draus. Ich werde aus dem Typen auch nicht schlau." Harry sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Nun ja, wie du dir sicher denken kannst wollte ich schon oft das Haus wechseln. Du weist schon warum. Ich war oft deswegen bei Dumbledore. Er war immer nett zu mir, und immer wenn ich sein Büro verlassen habe war ich zufrieden mit dem, was ich erreicht hatte, doch ich hatte nie wirklich etwas erreicht. Das ist mir jedoch immer erst dann klar geworden, als ich Abends in meinem Bett lag. Du siehst, es ist ziemlich kompliziert."

Harry lächelte schief. „Ich glaub, ich weiß, was du denkst. Wenigstens geht's nicht nur mir so. Oder?"Überrascht blickte Harry den Slytherin an, nickte dann aber lautlos lachend. Darauf zog er ein Schachspiel, das Ron ihm gebracht hatte, unter dem Bett hervor. Klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze, um Blaise zu signalisieren, dass er sich setzten sollte und begann die Figuren aufzubauen.

Sie spielte noch einige Partien, bis Madam Pomfrey Blaise aus dem Krankenflügel scheuchte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Na? Wie hat es euch gefallen?? Reviewt und sagts mir!**


End file.
